Gallery - Saya
Photo gallery for Saya Otonashi. Saya06.jpg|Saya Otonashi - a high school student Blood 01 2.jpg|Saya practicing high-jump Blood 01 3.jpg|Saya fallen in a bush while listening to Hagi's cello Blood+14_2.jpg|Saya waking up in the morning Saya 9.jpg|Saya spending her last Sunday in Okinawa Blood+08_6.jpg|Saya with the blue rose from Karl Fei-Ong Blood+11 3.jpg|Saya dancing with Solomon Goldsmith Saya the glutton.jpg|Saya the glutton Blood+03_1.jpg|Saya in hibernation Blood+03_2.jpg|Saya awakened from her hibernation Saya_Blood+17.jpg|Saya sensing Grigori's presence Blood+10 4.jpg|Saya having flashbacks of the Vietnam incident Blood+04_2.jpg|Saya hearing voices Saya10-1-.jpg|Saya - being awakened forcefully in Vietnam Blood+01 1.jpg|Saya in Vietnam - slaughtering friends and foes Blood+04 8.jpg|Awakened Saya - after drinking Hagi's blood Blood+02 1.jpg|Saya ready to fight Blood+02 3.jpg|Saya after killing chiropteran Blood_13_1.jpg|Saya in trance Blood+11_7.jpg|Saya fighting with Karl Blood+19_4.jpg|Saya in Siberia Blood+20_6.jpg|Sleeping Saya on her way to the Zoo Saya_zoo.jpg|After reaching zoo Blood+23_3.jpg|Saya hearing Solomon Goldsmith Blood+23_4.jpg|Saya in tears - comforted by Solomon Goldsmith Saya.Blood+_24_2.jpg|Saya after recollecting her memory of Diva Blood+24_8.jpg|Saya fallen after fighting Diva Blood+25_6.jpg|Saya's second Katana Blood+26_4.jpg|Saya fighting schiff on Red Shield deck Blood+29 5.jpg|Saya crying Blood+29 6.jpg|Saya in Hagi's embrace Blood+30 11.jpg|Saya return Kai Miyagusuku's umbrella after returning from Red Shield HQ Blood+30 3.jpg|Joel Goldschmidt saw the injuries on Saya's hand heal by itself for the first time Saya_zoo2.jpg|Saya hearing Diva's song Saya02.jpg|Hagi witnesses the cut on Saya's hand heal by itself after she cuts her finger on the cello string Blood+30 4.jpg|Saya during Joel I's birthday Blood+30 8.jpg|Saya in the Vietnam War Blood+32 11.jpg|Saya after Riku Miyagusuku's death Blood+34 1.jpg|Saya returns when she disappeared with Hagi for a year after Riku's death Blood+34 5.jpg|Saya mistook Monique as chiropteran Blood+34 6.jpg|Saya getting patted on head by Glay Blood+36.jpg|Saya gives Javier a birthday gift and about to leave Blood+34 15.jpg|Saya seeing Diva on tv Blood+34 10.jpg|Saya fighting the chiropteran at Glay's house Blood+35 8.jpg|Saya and Hagi saved The Schiff when Corpse Corps was about to attack them Saya 10.jpg|Hooded Saya Saya Blood+37 2.jpg|Saya looks away when Kai Miyagusuku ask about her condition after her fight with James Ironside Blood+37 3.jpg|Saya being invited to Javier's birthday party Blood+37 8.jpg|Saya's last battle with Karl Fei-Ong Blood+37 9.jpg|Saya screams in pain as Solomon Goldsmith pulls her katana out from her body Blood+36 8.jpg|Saya fighting James Ironside Blood+36 12.jpg|Saya about to drink Hagi's blood|link=Saya Otonashi Saya Blood+38 1.jpg|Saya thinking back of the words Solomon Goldsmith say to her after Karl Fei-Ong's death Blood+38 9.jpg|Saya loading blood in her katana Blood+38 7.jpg|Saya having a hard time Blood+39.jpg|Saya comforted by Kai Miyagusuku Blood+39 9.jpg|Saya riding on Kai's back! Blood+40.jpg|Saya sleeping Blood+40 1.jpg|Saya waking up in New York Blood+39 01.jpg|Saya resting at Glay's house after the battle at Christina Island Blood+41 9.jpg|Saya in her bed Blood+41 11.jpg|Mao Jahana slaps Saya when she was about to say another sorry to her Blood+46.jpg|Saya looking forward Blood+42 10.jpg|Saya in Solomon Goldsmith's arms Blood+43 1.jpg|Saya waking up in Solomon Glodsmith's penthouse Blood+43 2.jpg|Saya with Solomon Goldsmith Blood+43 3.jpg|Saya wearing a dress that was gifted by Solomon Goldsmith Blood+43 9.jpg|Solomon Goldsmith demands order from Saya's lips Blood+43.jpg|Solomon Goldsmith about to kiss Saya Blood+43 13.jpg|Saya learns from Solomon Goldsmith that Diva is pregnant with Riku Miyagusuku's children Blood+47.jpg|Saya's last tribute of love from Solomon Goldsmith! Blood+46 12.jpg|Saya at the park Blood+46 14.jpg|Saya being given the Omoro key Capture 4.PNG|Saya in Raion Saya with sword.jpg|Saya's final duel with Diva IMG 20130113 013427-1-1-.jpg|Saya in Vietnam IMG 20130113 012914-1-1-.jpg|Saya holding a dagger Tumblr lv3mnssMv01qd3hylo2 500.jpg|Saya blushing Chara saya2.gif|Saya's new appearance IMG 20130112 172654-1-1-.jpg|Saya entering her first hibernation cycle IMG 20130112 174712-1-1-.jpg|Saya fencing IMG 20130112 175058-1-1-.jpg|Saya told Hagi about Joel Goldschmidt's favorite flower IMG 20130112 170815.jpg|Saya in Joel's Diary (Episode 30) Tumblr lrp15tIkZb1qagrb6o1 500.gif|Saya and Hagi on a train Saya biting Hagi's neck..jpg|Saya drinking Hagi's blood Tumblr l9lj3dqfpV1qe2s1ho1 500.jpg|Saya riding on a train with Hagi Saya entering her thirty-year sleep..jpg Tumblr ljr397xXx61qj368ro1 100.gif Tumblr ljr36l5kFA1qj368ro1 100.gif Tumblr llity3yklV1qfs3ceo1 400.gif|link=Saya Otonashi Blood+.jpg saya26.jpg|Saya at the Metropolitan Opera House IMG 20130113 184036-1-.jpg|Saya saw Diva at the back stage IMG 20130113 183641-1-1-.jpg|Saya after she learns Amshel Goldsmith's true intention IMG 20130113 183225-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 180031-1-1-.jpg|Saya meets Elizabeta in Russia IMG 20130113 175037-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 171314-1-1-.jpg IMG 20130113 170016-1-1-.jpg|Saya looking out of the window at Glay's house IMG 20130113 013914-1.jpg 180px-Blood 16 7.jpg|Saya collapses in the snow Saya27.jpg Tumblr lki2lcukfY1qb6evjo1 500.jpg|Saya and Diva Saya2.jpg|Saya being called by David 212px-Community.jpg|link=Saya Otonashi Saya5.jpg lunapic_135828904672936_1.gif|link=Saya Otonashi lunapic_135828904672936_4.gif lunapic_135821494294055_2.gif tumblr_llo916ovhr1qfs3ceo1_500.gif tumblr_llo98oNF8j1qfs3ceo1_400.gif tumblr_loefovJatL1qc4p8do1_500.gif tumblr_ljr314gjy71qj368ro1_100.gif tumblr_loeh7yDS7I1qc4p8do1_500.gif tumblr_lp3mymmM681qb3bwto1_500.gif tumblr_lqi4kqYoZ31qagrb6o1_500.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo3 500.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo5 250.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo2 250.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo1 250.gif Lunapic 135821494294055 2.gif 212px-Blood + épisode 43 2.jpg|Saya after she returns from Solomon's Penthouse 212px-Community.jpg images-5.jpeg|saya vs phantom tumblr_ncgnjgsmZQ1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg|Saya in her dream tumblr_nb6duytaF81rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg Saya - Episode 31.jpg Saya and Kaori - Episode 14.jpg|Saya and Kaori Kinjō Saya - Episode 35.jpg Saya - Episode 35 (2).jpg|Saya asks Hagi to play the cello for her Saya - Episode 35 (3).jpg|Saya never expect to meet The Schiff again after Irene's death. Saya - Episode 25.jpg|Saya meets Joel Goldschmidt VI Saya - Episode 49.jpg Saya - Blood+ Final Piece.JPG Saya - Blood+ Final Piece (2).JPG Saya - Episode 49 (2).jpg|Saya prepares to give a final charge to Diva Saya - Episode 49 (3).jpg|Saya tells Diva about her reason of living is to kill her and end the fight once and for all Saya - Episode 49 (4).jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Saya.JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (1).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Hagi (1).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (2).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (3).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Saya (4).JPG Saya and Sonya 17.png|Saya and Sonya Saya - Episode 14.jpg|Saya having flashback of what happen in Vietnam Saya - Episode 1.jpg Saya - Episode 2.jpg|Saya killing a chiropteran in her school Saya - Episode 13.jpg Saya - Episode 8.jpg Saya - Episode 25 002.jpg Saya - Episode 25 003.jpg|Saya's determine face Saya - Episode 30.jpg|Saya gives Diva a name and befriends her Saya - Episode 32.jpg|Saya staying behind at the self-destruct ship Saya - Episode 34.jpg|Saya leaving Glay's house Saya - Episode 37.jpg|Saya is approach by Monique Saya - Episode 38.jpg|Saya faced off with James Ironside at Christina Island Saya - Episode 39.jpg|Saya resting while Kai Miyagusuku goes fishing with Glay Saya - Episode 43.jpg|Saya after she wakes up at Solomon's Penthouse Saya - Episode 43 002.jpg|Saya being hugged by Solomon Goldsmith Saya - Episode 47.jpg|Saya ready to fight James Ironside Saya - Episode 41.jpg Saya - Episode 8 002.jpg|Saya meets Min Saya - Episode 8 003.jpg Saya - Episode 25 004.jpg|Saya at the Red Shield meeting Saya - Episode 25 005.jpg|Saya is surprised by Joel Goldschmidt IV's kindness towards her Saya - Episode 31 002.jpg Saya - Episode 31 003.jpg Saya - Episode 44.jpg Saya - Episode 47 (2).jpg|Saya gets injured by James Ironside's spikes Saya - Episode 47 (3).jpg|Saya listening to Solomon Goldsmith's will of becoming her chevalier Saya, Riku, Kai Blood+ Final Piece.png Blood+ Final Piece Saya and George.png Blood+ Final Piece David, Saya, Hagi.png Blood+ Final Piece Saya.png Blood+ Final Piece Saya, Kaori.png Blood+ Final Piece - Kai and Saya.jpg Saya Concept Art.jpg Saya Concept Art Expression.jpg Saya - Episode 40.png|Saya looking out the window to look around the city in New York Baby Saya.jpg|Saya as an infant Category:Photo Gallery